This invention relates to a machine for feeding elongated bar stock to a turning tool and for supporting the bar stock for rotating with the tool. More particularly, this invention relates to a machine which feeds an elongated bar stock having an irregular cross section to the turning tool.
Machines for feeding bar stock to automatic machines are shown in Mariotte U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,300,457 and 2,272,720. More recent patents showing this type of machine are Scheurer U.S. Pat. No. Re. 29,905 (a reissue of U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,506), Furegati U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,800, Oliver U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,141, Neukomm U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,529 and Mason U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,190.
A rotating bar feed stock which is of round cross section can be supported in a liquid bath inside a chamber filled with the liquid. However, if the bar feed stock has an irregular cross section, or has an irregularity or projection, the turning of the bar stock in the liquid can result in the projection engaging the wall of the chamber to be distorted or worn away.
An object of this invention is to provide a chamber and liquid bath arrangement which can support a rotating bar feed stock of irregular cross section as the stock turns without damage to the irregularity of the cross section.